


Science of the Sun

by nyx_aeternum



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: The Prince’s twenty-first birthday is a day away. Instead of getting prepared for the political gathering, however, he was prefacing his birthday party... with a birthday party.Really, what could Ignis expect?





	Science of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is my d6 offering, which I wasn’t expecting to enjoy as much as I did. I’m sad that promnis week is almost over!
> 
> I don’t have anything planned for the free day, so if there’s something you’d like to see, leave a comment or reach out to me on Tumblr! (honestlyignis) Have a great weekend!
> 
> Prompt: Prompto’s ex is in town and Ignis is jealous

Insomnia was bustling with the preparations for the Prince’s twenty-first birthday party. So many diplomats had arrived to celebrate that Ignis was having trouble remembering who all had arrived. The celebration was less than a day away, and he was so busy with helping the planners that he had no time to find the Prince or his best friend.

His phone began to ring and he placed it to his ear, signing off on another request, this time for which flowers to place around the ice sculpture. _How tedious._ Noctis would be at the party long enough for introductions and no one would even notice when he slips away to party with his friends.

“Scientia.”

“Iggy!” Prompto’s happy voice sang in his ear, bringing a smile to his face.

“My love. What do you need? I thought you were keeping the Prince company?”

“I am, but we’re bored. Meet us at Ghiranze’s?” The name of the familiar club brought a low chuckle from Ignis’ lips.

“You’re not old enough to drink yet, Prompto.” He heard Noctis make a muffled comment and Prompto snickered.

“Just meet us there? Gladio’s bringing Iris, too. It’ll be a party before the party!” Ignis smiled to himself, signing the next thing put into his grasp.

“I’ll be there soon, I’ve a few more things to finish up.” Prompto gave a cheery goodbye and hung up, leaving Ignis to finish his work. He tried to hurry it along, knowing the longer he waited, the more wasted Noctis and Prompto would be when he finally arrived. He could only hope Gladio would reach them in time.

He finally managed to finish the last of his paperwork and hurried from the Citadel to his car, making the short drive to the club Prompto mentioned. They let him in without question. He was a frequent flyer here; wherever the Prince went, wherever Prompto went, Ignis was sure to follow.

Ignis walked up the stairs to the VIP section, expecting to see Prompto and Noctis falling over each other with shots in their hands. What he saw as he approached the table that practically had Noctis’ name on it made him stop short, a myriad of feelings building up in his gut as he watched the revelry unfold.

He recognized Cindy, Lunafreya and of course Gladio and Iris, but two new people had joined the party, sloshing their drinks together before they downed them in one gulp. One was a shapely woman with long, silver blond hair, and the other a man with the same colored hair styled in a similar manner to the way Ignis styled his own dark blond hair. They sat together, laughing with each other and the others, which wasn’t anything to get upset about - save that Prompto sat on the man’s lap, drinking without a care in the world.

Ignis approached, eyeing the partying group with a calculating gaze. Gladio noticed him first and grinned a shit-eating smile that made Ignis feel anger nearly white-hot.

“Specs! Good of you to finally join the party.” Prompto turned and caught sight of him, launching out of the stranger’s lap and into Ignis’ arms to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Ignis wrapped a single, steadying arm around the drunk blond, holding the stranger’s gaze, trying not to snap at the smirk on the other man’s lips.

“You’re finally here!” Prompto said, pulling away to smile at the taller man. Ignis hummed, his grip on his lover tightening just a little bit. “I wasn’t going to drink this much, I promise, but then Dino showed up - did you know Dino owns this bar!?” Prompto laughed at that, shaking his head before making a low groan of sound. He was going to regret this in the morning.

“I can’t say I have the pleasure of knowing who Dino is,” Ignis responded, voice dripping with disdain. Dino stood and stalked over, holding his hand out for Ignis to shake.

“Dino Ghiranze, the one and only,” he said with a self-satisfied grin, his green eyes never leaving Ignis’. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Ignis.” Ignis shook his hand, turning Prompto away ever so slightly. From the growing smirk on Dino’s lips, he knew that the other man had caught the minuscule movement.

“Please, excuse my brother,” the woman said, standing. She stepped over to them and held out her hand, which Ignis shook. “Aranea. Unfortunately a Ghiranze. And he co-owns this bar, shortcake.” Prompto giggled.

“Sorry. Dino never told me you bought the bar first.”

“Seems Dino didn’t tell you a lot of things,” Aranea said with a chuckle.

Dino grinned, still looking at Ignis. They were having a battle, and Ignis was not about to lose. “We were very busy doing other things, Aranea. It didn’t come up.” Every instinct in Ignis was screaming to punch that smug smirk off his face.

“Hey, Specs!” Noctis called, drawing Prompto’s attention. Ignis wouldn’t back down, though; his gaze never left Dino’s.

“Your Highness,” Ignis responded.

“Come on, come party! Tell me whose names I’m gonna need to remember,” he said with a laugh, arm around Lunafreya. Ignis took the chance to get Prompto away from Dino, pulling the small blond along with him to sit between Noctis and Gladio. He situated the smaller into his lap, hand curled possessively around Prompto’s hip.

Immediately he turned to Gladio, settling the other man with a harsh stare. “You’re supposed to _prevent_ them from acting like this, not join in on it.”

Gladio gave him a guilty smile. “Come on, Specs. He brought out the Mesmenir. You know I can’t say no to that.”

“We’ll talk about this later,” Ignis hissed, grip tightening as Prompto leaned forward to talk to Dino and Aranea. He hardly seemed to notice, or if he did, he didn’t care.

At last call, he and Noctis were so drunk they couldn’t walk straight. Ignis cursed Gladio again; how was he supposed to get the both of them home now?

“You can take the Prince home,” came Dino’s sly, sleezy drawl. Ignis turned a spiteful eye on the man, unhappy to see that they stood at the same height. “I’ll make sure Prompto gets home safe.” One more word, and Ignis was going to punch him. _Go on, say it._

“Do you even know where he lives?” Ignis demanded. It was getting harder to keep his cool around this man.

“He does,” Aranea said, walking around her brother. “But that’s neither here nor there. You have the Prince to take care of, so _I,”_ she turned a glare on Dino, “will get your shortcake home safe and sound. _Untouched.”_

Dino lifted his hands in a placating gesture. “Hey, I don’t take advantage of nobody, least of all Prompto. He’d tell you that for certain if he were awake.” How frustratingly implicative.

“I would appreciate your assistance, Aranea,” Ignis said, hooking the Prince’s arm around his neck. “Let me give you the address to take him to.” She handed him her phone and he entered the address in, giving Dino a glare that had him edging away.

“We’re off then,” Aranea said, getting one of the security guards to lift Prompto bridal style. Aranea fell into step with Ignis as they left the club. “Don’t worry, I won’t give this address to Dino.” Ignis gave her a look of surprise and she smiled. “I’d recognize Prompto’s apartment address if it was what you gave me, Specs.”

Ignis couldn’t decide how he felt about that, so he hoisted the Prince a little higher and took him to his car, sighing at the quiet groan that fell from his lips as he buckled him into the passenger side.

“Couldn’t wait one more day,” Ignis said with a sigh as he got into the driver’s seat, taking Noctis home. Noctis groaned.

“My mouth is so dry,” he complained.

“Let that be your punishment,” he hummed. “You both drank so much. How utterly reckless of you.”

“C’mon, Specs. After Prompto saw his ex, can you really blame him for wanting to forget?” Ignis paused his retort, grip tightening on the wheel.

“His ex?” he asked, voice deathly quiet. Noctis made a face.

“Oh, I shouldn’t have said that. This is awkward. Sorry, Prompto.” He made a loud smacking noise. “Fuck, I’m thirsty. Don’t you have anything to drink?”

“No,” Ignis snapped, staring at the road in front of him. He pulled up to the manor and found some servants to take Noctis to his room, quickly peeling out of the driveway to hurry back to his own apartment. Every sleezy thing Dino said, every hint at the past he shared with Prompto… Aranea’s comment when they parted ways. What was Prompto drinking to forget?

Aranea was waiting outside her car in front of his apartment, arms crossed over her chest to protect her from the chill of the night. Ignis approached and she pushed away from the vehicle, keeping her arms crossed.

“He’s out cold,” she said, unlocking the door. Ignis opened it quickly to find Prompto tucked awkwardly against his seat, snoring slightly. Feeling slightly relieved, Ignis unbuckled his seatbelt and gently pulled him from the car, carrying him like the guard had earlier. “It was kind of funny, really.”

“What?” Ignis asked as she closed the car door and followed to open the door to the apartments.

“He’s a loving drunk, ya know. Very touchy feely.” Ignis was well aware; Prompto was _plastered_ the first time he told Ignis how the small blond felt about him. “And the whole damn night, all he could talk about… was you.” She waved then, getting back into her car, and Ignis pressed the button on the elevator, feeling warmth bloom in his chest at her words.

Then the image of Prompto sitting on Dino’s lap popped into his head, and the feeling disappeared.

Prompto didn’t stir until after Ignis had tucked him into bed, whining slightly as he tried to lift his head. Ignis sat next to him, gently propping him up to drink from the glass of water the taller man was offering. Prompto sipped it gratefully before falling back onto the bed, whimpering before his eyes closed.

“I drank way too much,” he whispered.

“Who’s Dino?” Ignis asked. He hadn’t meant to ask now - he was planning to wait til morning, give his lover the chance to clear his head - but the need to know was too strong.

Prompto was quiet for so long Ignis started to think he fell back asleep, but after a minute he said, “Please, Ignis. Let’s not talk about this right now.”

Pain blossomed where warmth had been earlier, but Ignis simply nodded, gently placing the glass of water on the nightstand. “Get some rest, and drink the rest of that with some aspirin when you wake up. I probably won’t be here when you wake up, but your suit is in the closet.”

“Thank you, Iggy.” Ignis started to stand and Prompto grabbed his hand, looking up at him with icy blue eyes. “For everything.”

Ignis couldn’t help his smile at the earnest tone of Prompto’s voice. He gently kissed each finger on Prompto’s hand.

“Of course, my love. Sleep well.” Prompto tucked his arm back under the blanket, dozing off immediately. Ignis sighed and lifted himself over the blond, pulling him close. Ignis tucked himself around the blond, feeling at least a little comforted by the way Prompto slid closer, his head resting just under Ignis’ chin.

***

The party was in full swing and Ignis still could not find Prompto.

He’d walked into the party a step behind Noctis, remaining by his side to whisper names into his ear as guests approached to wish him a happy birthday and talk his ear off with senseless politics. Noctis was hardly paying attention, clearly antsy for the after party.

Lunafreya approached after the last guest, asking Noctis to dance with her, and the young man happily obliged, leading her onto the dance floor.

A hand grabbed Ignis’ elbow as the music slowed, and Ignis turned to find Prompto standing next to him, a smile on his face. Relief pushed the tension he didn’t realize he was holding from his shoulders.

“Dance with me?” Ignis obliged, allowing his lover to lead him onto the floor. They fell into the step of a simple waltz, Ignis guiding Prompto around the floor. Prompto met his gaze lovingly, but all Ignis could see when he looked into those deep blue depths was the image of Prompto sitting on Dino’s lap. “Iggy?”

Ignis kept his voice quiet as he met Prompto’s eyes once more and whispered, “Who is Dino?” Something dark settled in the depths of Prompto’s eyes and he turned his gaze down.

“We, um.” He seemed confused, conflicted, before saying, “We dated. Kind of. For a while. After I graduated.” Ignis kind of felt like he was going to be sick. “It was… stupid, and rash. I was desperate to be loved, and Dino knew that.” He shrugged, laughing at himself. “It was fun, but wrong. We were together for all the wrong reasons.”

“How did you meet him?” Ignis asked. Prompto blushed.

“I had a crush on his twin sister, and I followed her around like a lovesick puppy. She thought I was funny, so she let me.” The song ended and Ignis led Prompto off the dance floor, into a secluded corner. “Dino noticed me, and then he started flirting, and I just…” he shrugged again, not meeting Ignis’ curious gaze. “Like I said, I was desperate.”

Ignis gently ran his fingers over Prompto’s cheek, hooking his fingers under the blond’s chin to turn his face up, forcing the other man to look at him.

“That you’re mine and not Dino’s tells me everything I need to know about what happened, Prompto.” Prompto stared into his eyes, fidgeting slightly, and Ignis smiled, cupping Prompto’s cheeks with both hands. “You deserve the world, Prompto Argentum. And I will happily give you everything Dino couldn't.”

Prompto smiled, eyes searching his, and Ignis turned them just a bit so that his back faced outward, giving them just enough privacy for Ignis to dip his head down and press a small kiss to the blond’s lips. He heard Prompto’s soft sigh, felt Prompto’s fingers trace a shaky path to hold his wrist.

“Ignis, we’re going,” he heard the prince call.

“On my way,” he called back, smiling down at the blond between his hands before pulling away. Prompto slipped his hand down, intertwining their fingers as Ignis led him from the party, following his Prince into a private limousine. Lunafreya and Gladio were sitting in the back, and Ignis dipped his head in Luna’s direction before turning a glare on Gladio.

“No drinking,” he said, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. “After last night’s headache, I’m off Mesmenir for life.” Everyone chuckled and Ignis pulled Prompto closer, slipping an arm around him as he pressed his lips to the blond’s hair.

The limousine stopped outside of Ghiranze’s and Ignis hummed, wondering if Prompto even remembered what had happened the night previous. They walked inside and were immediately ushered upstairs, where Aranea greeted them.

“Shortcake! How nice it is to see you again. I figured after all those drinks Dino mixed you, you’d be incapacitated for at least a couple days.” Ignis frowned at the mention of the club owner, who appeared suddenly, carrying a tray of empty shot glasses and a full bottle of Mesmenir vodka.

“What better way to start off the celebration, right?” Dino said, grinning ear to ear.

“Speak of the devil,” Ignis said as Dino began pouring the shots, pouring one short for their party. He smirked up at Ignis, perking an eyebrow at him.

“Aw, Iggy, were ya talking about me? I’m flattered.” He lifted his shot glass. “A pity you can’t drink tonight.”

“On the contrary,” Ignis said, picking up a glass and knocking it against Dino’s, satisfied with his look of surprise. “Gladio’s responsible for the Prince tonight.” He looked down at the shot thoughtfully, then turned to the man on his arm, humming thoughtfully.

“Iggy?” Prompto looked up at him, that adoring expression back on his face. Ignis smiled and took the shot into his mouth, before pressing his lips to Prompto’s. Prompto was immediately receptive, his lips opening to allow Ignis to push the burning liquid into his mouth. Even after the liquid left his mouth, Ignis continued the contact, loving the way Prompto pressed flush against him.

Gladio cleared his throat, nudging Ignis slightly. Ignis finally pulled away, loving the look of unadulterated lust in Prompto’s ice blue eyes as he stared up into Ignis’ gaze. He couldn’t help his own smirk as he turned his head to meet Dino’s green eyes, taking another shot and downing this one in a single, fluid motion.

“Thank you, Dino.” He took Prompto’s hand and led him back downstairs, onto the dance floor. Prompto hooked his arms around Ignis’ neck, pressing their bodies flush together before the mass of bodies could push them together.

“That was… hot,” Prompto shouted to be heard over the din of the dance floor. Ignis smirked, glancing up to see Dino and Aranea leaning over the railing on the second floor.

“My, Prompto,” Ignis said with a smile. “Now that I think about it, it seems you have a type.” He looked down to find a deep red blush on Prompto’s cheeks. “Cindy, Dino and Aranea…”

“What can I say?” Prompto said. “Something about blond hair and green eyes… makes me love a person.”

Ignis smiled and pressed their lips together again, loving the way Prompto’s lips molded around his.

As they danced together, Ignis thought to himself that he could hold Prompto this close for the rest of his life.


End file.
